I Agree
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris talks to Bischoff. Sequal to 'Just Them' and Don't Touch'. Slash, AU.


**Story Title:** I Agree

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **It doesn't have a name yet. I need to get on that, I haven't been able to come up with anything, but the first two in this are: Just Them and Don't Touch.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own them, but unfortunately they still belong to TNA/themselves.

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, language

**A/N: **So, I guess I can't stay away from nekos any more, huh? This is definitely candy_belle's fault., really. She wrote on of the best neko!fics I've ever read -click here- and now, I can't stop writing it! Lmao. I seriously can't help myself; the image of neko!Shelley won't leave my fevered brain and he's now holding his own with vamps and wolves when it comes to hogging all my time. I did start the chapter for 'Mine', so no worries that Randy & co. are getting completely ignored, lol. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Oh, and if anyone can come up with a name for this series, I would greatly appreciate any and all suggestions, lol. Enjoy, peeps.

Chris pulled on his t-shirt, getting ready for his meeting with Bischoff. He hadn't been specific when he had called Chris and told him he wanted to talk to him after the next tapings. He had a good idea what it was about, though.

He glanced over at Alex where he was leaning against the wall. His neko seemed calm but Chris knew him better then that. He kept touching his collar and his tail was undulating wildly, moving back and forth and curling around his legs.

"Maybe I should stay here," Alex said suddenly, touching his collar again. "I mean, I don't like him, anyway, and he hates when I'm in his office," he added, his ears flattening. "Why aggravate the situation?"

Chris walked over to Alex and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Do you trust me?" He asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over Alex's collar. "Yes." Alex answered instantly, his voice sure.

"Then come with me to his office; I won't let anything happen to you." Chris assured him, giving him a quick kiss before he turned to leave.

Alex grabbed his wrist. "I need to ask you something," he hesitated; he knew how Chris was going to feel about this -hell, he didn't like it either, but he knew strategically it made sense. "You know how you fight with Biscoff about me sitting on the floor? I think -"

"Damn it, 'Lex, no," Chris said, anger coloring his voice. "Biscoff's a fucken asshole; I'm not going to let him -or anyone- treat you like you're a fucken pet or a damn slave."

"Chris -"

Chris paced away from Alex, his anger and frustration with the whole situation evident. "It took me almost seven years to convince you that you were more then some fuck toy to me, and I'm not going to let some moronic jack off like Bischoff -"

"Master."

The quiet word was enough to stop Chris in his tracks; Alex very rarely called him 'master' outside of sex.

"I know how you feel about me; you show me everyday," the words were even, but Chris could hear the embarrassment under them; Alex had never been comfortable with declarations. Once or twice a year was his limit and anything over that was usually met with squirming embarrassment.

"There is nothing that Biscoff -or anyone else- could do to convince me otherwise. But the fact is that that's how _he_ thinks of me; he thinks I'm a toy or a pet. Cute, maybe, but not really worth the effort of trying to have a conversation with."

There was an old bitterness in the words that Alex had never been able to get rid of, no matter how different things were now. Chris heard it, though, and he went back to his neko and cupped the side of his face.

Alex smiled at him, and went on with his argument. "It confuses him and pisses him off that you treat me as an equal, and he hates it. He always expects an argument about it when we go to his office. And normally, I appreciate it, and it's always fun to see you go toe to toe with Biscoff -mostly 'cause he usually loses.

"But if we just go in and sit down, without saying anything -" "It'll throw him off balance," Chris murmured, seeing the advantage now that he was calming down. "He'll think we're fighting, or even better -from his point of view- I'm getting tired of you."

Chris paused and kissed Alex roughly, as if to reassure him that he would never get tired of him.

"He'll think the advantage is his," Alex put in, when Chris pulled away from him, his voice a little breathless. "And if this is about what I think it is, he's going to assume that I'll see things his way," Chris finished, a devious smirk twisting his lips.

"He's in for a fucken surprise," Chris muttered, dropping a quick kiss on Alex's lips. "You're a devious fucker, 'Lex. It's one of my favorite things about you.

"It's a good plan, babe. As long as you're sure you're OK with it..." He trailed off, looking at his neko questioningly.

"We know the truth; who the fuck cares what that cocksucker thinks?" Alex asked and shrugged.

Chris grinned. "Alright. Let's go do it then, 'Lex."

He turned and walked out of the locker room and turned right, heading for Biscoff's office with Alex a step behind him.

Chris knocked on the door, making sure he looked bored. When Bischoff barked "Come in!", Chris opened the door and strolled in.

He wasn't surprised to see Max and Jeremy sitting in front of Bischoff's desk and to the left. To the right there was only one chair and judging from the smirk on Bischoff's face, Chris knew he was expecting a fight.

"What's up?" Chris asked, his voice as bored as his face. He crossed the room, not even bothering to look at the brothers and sat down in the chair. Alex followed, making sure to keep his eyes on the ground and sat on the floor in front of his master's chair.

Alex could feel the distaste in Biscoff's gaze and he was very aware of the fact that Jeremy was in the room. He tried to look indifferent but he didn't feel better until he wrapped his tail around Chris's ankle, sliding under his jeans so Alex could feel his skin.

It helped calm him and when Chris shifted his other leg so it was blocking the little bit of Jeremy that Alex could see out of the corner of his eye, he felt even better.

"Well, Chris, it seems there's been a complaint about your...pet." Bischoff sneered, leaning back in his chair.

"It might help if I knew what you were talking about." Chris drawled, his eyes never leaving the older man in front of him.

"You know exactly what he's fucken talking about," Max said, raising his voice. "That god damn animal of yours attacked my little brother!"

"That's impossible," Chris told Eric, not even acknowledging the other two. "First off, 'Lex is always with me when we're here. Second, he doesn't attack people for no reason."

"He punched me," Jeremy said indignantly. "And I didn't even do anything."

"Oh, that," Chris said, still not bothering to look at either one of the brothers. "See, that wasn't 'Lex attacking that moron, that was 'Lex defending himself when that son of a bitch put his hands on something that was mine."

"Jesus Christ, Sabin," Max said, standing up. "My brother would never touch that stupid -"

"I suggest you really think about the next few words that come out of your mouth," Chris said, finally moving his gaze to to the younger man for the first time. "Because if you don't, I'm going to knock your teeth into your throat."

Max took a step back, unnerved by the icily controlled rage he saw in Chris's eyes. He turned to Eric to hide his uneasiness but he had the suspicion that he didn't fool anyone.

"Now, he's threatening me," Max said. "I don't appreciate this, Eric."

"What I don't appreciate is your brother," Chris said, his voice even. But if you knew him, you could hear the thin line of anger in it and Alex knew Max and Jeremy were both minutes away from seeing a side of Chris they would not be happy with.

"Come on, boys, can't we all get along?" Biscoff said insincerely. He tapped his fingers together, looking pleased with himself.

"I think we can all agree, that this is a problem. I can't have all my wrestlers fighting with each other, can I?"

"Oh, I agree." Chris told him, shifting until his legs were pressed closer to Alex's back.

"You do?" Eric asked, surprised. He composed himself quickly, though, and went on. "And I think we can all agree something needs to be done."

He paused for a minute. "It's seems obvious to me that the problem here is your pet," Biscoff said, waving a hand in Alex's general direction. "If that was taken care of, I think everyone would get along a lot better."

"Really? That's interesting." Chris commented, his voice bland. But, once again, Alex could hear the rage underneath and he shuddered; he couldn't help it. He loved it when his master sounded like that; it reminded Alex how strong and rough got when they were in bed.

Chris leaned forward for a minute and let his fingers play with the tip of Alex's ear, when Alex jumped a little and glanced back at him, he recognized the gleam in his master's eyes and knew he would be in for it when they got back to the hotel. Alex looked back at the floor, afraid if he kept looking at Chris he would start whimpering.

He stroked Alex's ear for another second before he shifted back until only his legs where touching his neko's back. He knew how sensitive Alex's ears were and he didn't want to push him too far here; he only did it to get Alex's attention.

"Well, I think the solution's clear," Eric continued, obviously pleased with the way things were going. "You need to start leaving him at home or hell, I don't know, put him in a kennel for a week or something. Does it really matter where he goes?"

"Very interesting," Chris said, and Alex could see that he wasn't the only one hear the anger there this time. He unwrapped his tail from Chris's leg and moved over a little in case Chris had to get up suddenly.

Eric moved in his chair uncomfortably and Jeremy's eyes widened and he looked at his brother in fear.

"I can assure you, right now, that 'Lex is not getting left at home like he's a fucken dog," Chris spit out the last word, leaning forward, keeping his eyes on Bischoff. He let his right hand curl around the back on Alex's neck and his left arm was braced on his leg.

"And if you ever make another suggestion like that again, you're going to be fucken sorry."

"Don't threaten me, Sabin," Eric scoffed, but Alex could hear the quiver in his voice. "I'm telling you, now, that you need to do something with him. Or else -"

"Or else what? You're going to fire me? Fine." Chris said, getting up and motioning for Alex to stand as well.

"Well, I'm glad we could come to this agreement," Eric said, his voice slightly confused. "Next week, then you'll -"

"No, what I meant was 'Fine, fire me'," Chris informed him, making his way to the door. "'Lex means more to me then you could ever even start to comprehend. And I'm not going to listen to you talk about him like he's a damn slave or a fucken pet.

"And even if it meant leaving wrestling for good, if that's what it takes to make sure no one treats 'Lex like that while I'm working, that's what I'd do.

"But, lucky for me, I don't have to quit wrestling -I only have to leave here. I've worked the indies before, Bischoff. And I've got no problem doing it again. It's strange, too -the whole time we were there, no one laid their hands on 'Lex. Some of the roughest places you could wrestle in, and no one bothered him ringside, no one tried to attack him in the locker rooms.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I think that I'd rather be there. I quit, Eric."

Chris turned his back on him and looked Max and Jeremy over. "And I'm telling you now, Jeremy, if I ever see you any where and you so much as look at 'Lex, I'm going to fucken destroy you."

Chris opened the door and let Alex step out in front of him before he looked at Bischoff one last time.

"See you around, boss." He smirked, shutting the door.

Alex followed Chris back to get their bags, feeling slightly shocked. Going back to the indies meant a pay cut and it was like starting back at the beginning.

Chris paused, letting his bag fall to the floor. He went over to Alex and backed him into the wall.

"This is for us, 'Lex. I know you weren't happy here but I was trying to ride out my contract. But when he put his hands on you..."

He took a deep breath, just the thought of it was still enough to make him furious.

"You were happier there, and as long as I can wrestle and you're happy, that makes me fucken ecstatic. You're more important to me then anything else, 'Lex. Never think anything else."

Chris kissed him, fast and hard, before moving back to pick up his bag and grabbing Alex's as well.

"Come on, 'Lex, let's go back home."

To Alex, it was one of the best things Chris ever said to him.


End file.
